Diablo de Hermano
by Nasaki
Summary: Fuji tiene un medio hermano,a quien temió por muchos años.Ahora cuando su medio hermano va a Seigaku,y quiere a Ryoma Echizen,las cosas se van de las manos.Déjalo sólo!.Y qué si no,Syuuchan?.Eres demasiado débil para detenerme. [FujiRyo]traducción
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Arius Kei 

**Traductora**:- Nasaki

**Disclaimer**:- PoT no me pertenece a mí, y este fic es una traducción. (ahá, mi primera traducción, n.ñ)

**Warning**:- este es un fic YAOI, FujixRyomaxOC, si no te gusta te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen. _"El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida"._

**Aclaraciones**:- los pensamientos de los personajes van en _cursiva_; Seishun Gakuen sería lo mismo que Seigaku (es Seigaku en realidad si se fijan bien u.u); lo que está entre "..." son los diálogos entre los personajes.

Diablo de hermano: Capítulo 1 

"Saa … Finalmente volví a Japón Syuu-chan" un adolescente de cabello negro murmuró suavemente, mientras caminaba en frente de la casa de Fuji. Sonando el timbre, esperó unos pocos segundos antes de que la puerta de caoba se abriera para revelar a una mujer radiante.

"hola..." Yumiko Fuji comenzó, pero jadeó una vez que se dio cuenta quién estaba parado delante de ella.

"A...Akuma!"

"Ne, hola Yumiko" el joven contestó alegremente, sonriendo. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte".

"Ah ... entra" la hermana de Fuji tartamudeó conduciendo al chico de cabello negro. Akuma se colocó en el sofá rosa pálido, tirando el pequeño equipaje que traía al suelo.

Yumiko se apresuró dentro de la cocina para preparar un poco de té. Después de unos pocos minutos, ella colocó la bandeja del té en la tabla del café. Vertiendo el líquido marrón caliente en las tazas delicadas, temblando se la dio a Akuma.

"Ne, Yumi-chan, estas temblando … quizás diciéndome. ¿Por qué?" el chico preguntó inocentemente.

"Eh, nada está mal. Nada más estoy impresionada de que estés aquí" ella contestó precipitadamente, intentando permanecer tranquila. _Más bien asustada _...

"¿De verdad?. Pensé que papá te contaría ..."dijo él con voz cansina, sorbiendo su té. "Mamá murió. Es por eso que estoy viviendo aquí ahora."

Yumiko casi se desmaya, pero trató de aferrarse a su conciencia. "Rin-san falleció?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Sí. ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?. Te ves tan pálida ..." Akuma preguntó, pero con una sonrisa toleró aún su cara pálida.

"Sí … sí … Estoy bien …" Oh Dios ... esto no puede estar pasando ... Papá. ¿Qué has hecho?.

"De acuerdo entonces. De cualquier manera. ¿Podrías decirme donde puedo encontrar Seishun Gakuen?"

--- --- 000 --- ---

Un familiar, pero casi olvidado sentimiento cursó a través del cuerpo de Fuji, mientras miraba afuera de la ventana en dirección a su hogar: miedo. _Me pregunto ... si algo está mal ... Creo que mi hermana está en casa hoy. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Yumiko?._

"Ah, Fuji. ¿Cuál es la respuesta al problema?" la profesora de matemáticas preguntó, su voz aguda sacó a Fuji de sus pensamientos.

Echando un vistazo a las ecuaciones contestó, "Combinando los términos semejantes, así como la reducción de las fracciones, entonces cancelando las variables adicionales, entonces multiplicándolas por recíprocas, la respuesta es que x equivale a b sobre c." dio su mueca de marca registrada, mientras que la profesora luchó para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

"Wai, sugoi Fuji!" Eiji murmuró, silbando a cual brillante era Fuji.

"Arigato," Fuji alargó su sonrisa. De todas formas, por dentro se sentía asustado. _Espero que Yumiko esté bien. Algo horrible está a punto de pasar. Lo sé._

--- --- 000 --- ---

Era el almuerzo, y Takashi estaba buscando a su amigo de claro cabello.

"Perdona, podrías …" Taka se dio la vuelta para observar a Fuji … un muy diferente Fuji.

"Fujiko! Oh dios mío. ¡Te teñiste el cabello!. ¡Tu piel es tan blanca!. Tus ojos ..." el fabricante de sushi divagó, algo asustado por su nuevo look. _Tus ojos son rojos ... rojo sangre ..._

De cualquier forma, la persona rió. "Perdona, no soy ese 'Fujiko'. Soy Akuma."

Takashi se restregó los ojos por lo similar que Akuma se veía a su amigo. "Perdona, es mi culpa. ¡Te pareces tanto a él!" dijo rápidamente.

"No hay problema. De cualquier manera. ¿Podrías dirigirme a la oficina?"

El titular de Seigaku asintió y señaló directo al corredor. "Nada más continúa derecho, entonces ve a la izquierda, luego a la derecha de nuevo, y continua derecho hasta que la veas. ¿Eres nuevo?"

Sonriendo, Akuma asintió. "Bueno. ¡Gracias!. Debo irme."

No más pronto de lo que el chico de cabello Negro se hubo marchado, Taka se encontró con Fuji. "Fuji!. Acabo de ver a esa persona que es casi exactamente igual a ti!"

El prodigio rió. "Debe de ser alguien tratando de imitar mi estilo" se rió entre dientes.

"No, él tenía el cabello negro, y su piel era como blanca. Pero, toma esto, sus ojos eran _rojos_."

La sangre de Syuusuke se le congeló. _No pudo ser Akuma._

"Ano … Fuji? Daijoubu?" Taka no recibió respuesta.

--- --- 000 --- ---

La campana sonó y Ryoma se dirigió al coro. Cuando el llegó a Seishun, era la única clase optativa que había quedado. Afortunadamente, allí había otras tres personas. Desafortunadamente, eso incluía a Tomoka, la fan ruidosa y desagradable, Sakuno, esa chica tímida, y Horio.

_Fuera de toda la gente que escogió esta estúpida clase, TENÍAN QUE SER ELLOS!_. Ninguno de los otros titulares sabían, por que él se aseguró de que Horio jurara no decirles, y tuvo que ir a una cita con Tomoka para hacerla callar. Se crispó cuando recordó lo que casi pasa en la cita.

"Perdóname. ¿Es esta la clase de coro?"

Ryoma se volvió y casi farfulló. "¿Fuji?"

El chico de ojos rojos rió. "Tuve mucho de eso últimamente. No, no soy Fuji. Soy Kuroiryu Akuma" dijo haciendo muecas.

_Oh dios mío, hasta SONRIE como él!_ Ryoma casi se queda con la boca abierta.

"¿Entonces esta es la clase de música?"

Echizen asintió tontamente, todavía en shock debido a que esa persona era casi una réplica exacta de Fuji. _Uno de ellos es malo. Pero ... ¿dos de ellos?. Bueno … Fuji-senpao no es tan malo … pero sus tendencias sádicas, gah ... un verdadero apartado ... aunque es atractivo_ ... Ryoma quiso golpear su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta. _¡NO ACABO DE PENSAR ESO!._

"Eh. ¿Estás bien?"

El comienzo fresco del hombre encajado a presión de nuevo a realidad, y asintiendo otra vez.

Akuma hizo una mueca, "No eres muy hablador. ¿Cierto?. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Echizen Ryoma," sencillamente indicó, tratando de mantener su frío exterior.

"Oh. ¿No eres el hijo del Samurai Nanjiroh?. ¿El revolucionario chico estrella en América?"

"Sí"

"Ah, me encantaría jugar contigo alguna vez."

"Hn."

Antes de Akuma pudiera decir algo más, la conductora de canto llamó su atención. El adolescente de negro cabello caminó al frente de la clase, mientras Ryoma se sentaba en una de las sillas.

"Bueno, nosotros tenemos un Nuevo miembro hoy. Kuroiryu Akuma, de América," la instructora, Hitomi-sensei lo presentó.

"Oh Dios mío, él se parece a Fuji-senpai!" Tomoka chilló. Cada uno hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el alto tono.

"Señorita Tomoka, por favor cálmese. Kuroiryu-kun, puede sentarse al lado de Echizen-kun," la profesora dijo, señalando el asiento extra al lado del chico de cabello verde oscuro. Una vez Akuma estuvo sentado, Hitomi-sensei continuó hablando.

"De cualquier forma. ¿Tiene alguna experiencia cantando, Kuroiryu-kun?"

"Sí."

"Entonces por favor cante una escala, cualquiera estaría bien."

Akuma asintió, y cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a cantar a escala mayor de C, su entonación muy exacta. A pesar de que cantó una escala corta, su voz era hermosa.

"Wow …" Sakuno murmuró.

"Ah, gracias." La muchacha de la coleta se ruborizó por que el nuevo estudiante la había oído.

"De acuerdo entonces. Entonces puedes cantar a dúo con Echizen-kun para nuestra corta función" la señorita Hitomi declaró.

"¡QUÉ!" Tomoka estaba fuera de sí. Supuestamente ella era la que iba a cantar a dúo con su Ryoma-sama! "Pero yo ERA ..." Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la profesora la congeló con la mirada.

"¿Yo pensaría que Kuroiryu-kun es más talentoso?. ¿O preferirías comparar voces?. Personalmente, Echizen y Kuroiryu, ambos tienen las mejores voces" la conductora dijo francamente. Usualmente, ella sería más amable en sus palabras, pero estaba cansada de las réplicas constantes de Tomoka, tanto como con su canto.

No estaba tan mal, pero no podía controlar el volumen. Sakuno hubiera sido la candidata perfecta para el dueto, pero su voz era demasiado baja. Horio ... ahí no había nada que comentar. Y Akuma anda en una linda y clara voz ... bien, ella no era alguien a pasar por encima de una interpretación realmente buena.

"…Mmm … Yo nunca supe que cantabas Ryu-chan … ¿es un hobby personal?"

Ryoma levantó una ceja ante el apodo. "Ryu-chan?"

"¿Está eso bien?. Le doy apodos a la gente que encuentro interesante, así es más fácil de recordarlos" Akuma sonrió.

"… Hn." Al chico de ojos dorados realmente no le preocupaba. Después de todo, en Nueva York, la gente era menos formal acerca de llamar a las personas por sus nombres.

"Tomaré eso como un sí."

La clase de coro terminó, y era la última clase del día.

Akuma estaba muy intrigado con Ryoma. _Tiene una voz muy bella ... Hmmm ... entonces ahora necesito encontrar las bancas de tenis._

"Ne, Ryu-kun. ¿Sabes donde están las bancas de tenis?. Asumo que estás en el equipo."

"Si."

"¿Entonces podrías llevarme ahí?. Me gustaría entrar en el equipo. Pienso que mi medio-hermano está allí."

"Fuji-senpai?"

"¿Sería Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Sí."

"Entonces sí"

Tch … eso era bastante obvio. ¿Por qué no nada más dijiste que estabas emparentado con Fuji?. Ryoma rodó sus ojos. ¿Eran todos los Fuji misteriosos?. Honestamente ...

Sin decir nada, Ryoma condujo a Akuma a las bancas.

--- --- 000 --- ---

"Ne, O'chibi está retrasado!" Eiji chilló. "Bueno, van a ser diez vueltas para él, nya!" el pelirrojo cacareó.

Tezuka observó su reloj. Usualmente, Ryoma no estaba retrasado para las practicas después del colegio.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron para revelar al malhumorado mocoso entrando.

"Nya, ESTÁS RETRASADO!" Kikumaru gritó. Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

"En realidad es mi culpa …" Fuji abrió sus ojos azules violentamente, mientras, todos estaban con la boca abierta (excepto por el capitán estóico.) "Le pedí que me guiara aquí. ¿Verdad Ryu-chan?"

"Hn."

"OH DIOS MÍO! TE PARECES A FUJI, NYA!"

"Ii, data…"

"Fuji! Ese es el tipo que me encontré antes!"

Akuma se volvió para enfrentar la impresionada cara de Syuusuke. "Ah, es un placer verte de nuevo Syuu-chan."

"Akuma!"

"¿Qué?. ¿No vas a decirle hola a tu medio-hermano?"

"QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!"

--- 000 ---

**Notas de la Autora**: tuve esta idea cuando uno de mis amigos obsesionados con Tenipuri preguntaron como mi atractivo, malvado, sadico, personaje original era como Fuji excepto por su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos, y que es más malvado. Ahora adivinen quién es el medio hermano de mi personaje original en este fic en particular?. Syuusuke Fuji, no hay duda.

**Notas de la traductora**: bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, pronto tendré sus demás capítulos traducidos. ¿Qué hará Akuma?. Bueno, se que no me corresponde dar adelantos, pero ... aha, las que piensen que tiene algo que ver con Ryoma y con Syuusuke están en lo cierto. OK, ya me voy yendo, y si les place (que espero que si), dejen reviews!.

Au revoir!.

-.Nasaki.-


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Arius Kei 

**Traductora**:- Nasaki

**Disclaimer**:- PoT no me pertenece a mí, y este fic es una traducción. (ahá, mi primera traducción, n.ñ)

**Warning**:- este es un fic YAOI, FujixRyomaxOC, si no te gusta te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen. _"El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida"._

**Aclaraciones**:- los pensamientos de los personajes van en _cursiva_; Seishun Gakuen sería lo mismo que Seigaku (es Seigaku en realidad si se fijan bien u.u); lo que está entre "..." son los diálogos entre los personajes.

**Diablo de hermano: Capítulo 2**

"Kawaii!" Syuusuke chilló, mirando al hurón, admirando su piel lisa y brillante. Su padre dio una pequeña risa ahogada, y compró el animal doméstico para el niño de tres años.

_**Dos años después**_

"_TÚ QUÉ!" Serami gritó a su esposo. "DORMISTE CON OTRA MUJER?"_

_Syuusuke y Yuuta se escondieron detrás de Yumiko, todos mirando fijamente al muchacho extraño que su papá había traído con él._

"_Por favor Sera-chan" Hakiji rogó a su esposa, "No enfrente de los niños."_

"_Bien," la mujer respondió brevemente. Los dos adultos entraron en el comedor, cerrando las puertas corredizas. El griterío amortiguado se oía, y los tres niños Fuji hicieron una mueca de dolor._

_Repentinamente, Yuuta comenzó a gemir, agarrando la mano de Yumiko. "Hermana, él asusta," dijo. Los dos hermanos más grandes miraron al chico nuevo. Su piel era pálida, casi blanca. El cabello negro y peinado escondía sus ojos, casi dándole una mirada triste._

_Después de unos pocos momentos de silencio entre los niños, las puertas del comedor se abrieron._

_Serami tomó muchos respiros, sus mejillas se mancharon con sus lágrimas frescas. Suspirando, Hakiji indicó al pálido muchacho. "Niños, conozcan a su medio-hermano."_

"_Konnichiwa. Akuma desu," habló en perfecto japonés, inclinándose. Los miró fijamente a los tres, dándoles una pequeña sonrisa._

_Sus ojos eran rojos … A pesar de la cara adorable de Akuma, la imagen que envió hizo que los Fujis pensasen que era la semilla del diablo._

Fuji observó furiosamente a su medio-hermano, sus ojos azules mirándolo con enfado. Apretando sus dientes, susurró, "Por qué estás aquí?." _¿Le hiciste algo a Yumiko?._

"Maa … Syuu-chan, supongo que papá se olvidó de decirte," Akuma murmuró, pasó por encima de su pariente de claros cabellos, aparentemente inconsciente de las miradas extrañas que recibía.

"¡No me llames así!. ¿Qué pasa con papá?." Fuji cuestionó, sus ojos se entrecerraron. _¿Qué has hecho?._

Sonriendo, Akuma alcanzó y acercó la barbilla de Fuji, inclinándose cerca. "Estoy viviendo aquí ahora. ¿No es eso _maravilloso_?." Murmuró, para que sólo Syuusuke pudiera oír. "Nosotros nos divertiremos mucho, ne?."

Jadeando, el prodigio jugador de tenis retrocedió, tiró violentamente la pálida mano. "Estás mintiendo." _Tú TIENES que estar mintiendo!. No hay forma de que estés viviendo aquí!._

"¿Por qué haría eso ahora?" Akuma se burló, pretendiendo pensar. "Puedes llamar a la querida Yumi-chan. Ella sabe que estoy aquí." Con eso, hizo una mueca de satisfacción, y pasó de nuevo a Ryoma, quien estaba mirando confundido. "Ne, Ryu-chan, podrías mostrarme donde está el entrenador?".

El chico de ojos dorados miró a su capitán para ver si eso estaba bien. Tezuka asintió, y Ryoma se fue con Akuma prácticamente apoyándose en sus hombros.

"Fuji … ¿Tienes un hermano?" Eiji exclamó. _Es raro, nya!._

"¡Es como tu gemelo!." Momo añadió.

"Es mi medio-hermano," el prodigio corrigió agriamente. De todas formas, nadie notó la amargura en la voz de Fuji.

"Hey, notaron que llamó a Echizen Ryu-chan?. ¿Echizen lo conoce también?."

Oh, Fuji definitivamente lo había notado. "No, probablemente no." Syuusuke apretó sus puños subconscientemente. _Será mejor que él no lastime a Ryoma. Mejor que no lo haga. _Tembló mentalmente.

_Un Syuusuke de seis años buscó en todos lados por su preciosa mascota. "Naru!. Naru!. ¿Donde estás?." Llamó frenéticamente._

_Se detuvo en el patio, viendo la espalda de Akuma. "Eh, Akuma, has visto –" Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vió las manos de su medio-hermano cubiertas de un líquido rojo oscuro. "Daijoubu?"_

"_Saa … ¿no es la sangre bonita?." El chico murmuró, caminando hacia Fuji, alcanzó su mejilla. Al final sus ojos se dilataron con miedo, y se alejó. Entonces notó la masa de piel y carmesí._

"_Naru? NARU!"_

_Akuma solo sonrió antes de deshacerse en un ataque de risa nerviosa. "Hehehe ... ¿no es la sangre bonita, Syuu-chan?." Repitió de nuevo._

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

"Oh. ¿Entonces tu eres el medio hermano de Syuusuke?." La profesora Sumire Ryuuzaki dijo mientras corregía y organizaba muchos papeles. Después de unos pocos minutos de revolver pruebas y archivos, se inclinó de nuevo en su silla. "Bueno ... ya tenemos nuestros ocho titulares ..."

"Bueno entonces. ¿Por qué no organiza otra competencia?" Akuma preguntó, pero Sumire pudo notar el filo demandante del tono. Se estremeció ante las penetrantes orbes carmesíes.

"Pero el Torneo de secundarias japonesas de tenis está casi por empezar. Podría dañar las oportunidades de nuestro equipo de ganar. Además, tomaría un montón de tiempo de practica organizar otra competencia" discutió cortésmente.

"Saa…No la decepcionaré. Qué tal una competición entre los titulares. Después de todo, puesto que ganaron su puesto, deberían ser capaces de conservarlo. Si no...tomaré su lugar."

Sumire estaba bien advertida de lo sádico y espeluznante que Syuusuke Fuji podía ser. Una persona peor que él estaría cerca de lo imposible. Pero parecía que Akuma había pasado. Suspirando aceptó. "Está bien."

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

La escuela había terminado, y Ryoma enterró su cabeza en su almohada. _Él no hizo eso, él no hizo eso..._se repitió en su mente.

_Akuma caminó fuera de la oficina, dándole al Ryoma que esperaba una mueca. "Ya está. Caminemos de nuevo a las canchas de tenis." Sostuvo su mano jovialmente, pretendiendo escoltar a Echizen._

_Ryoma lo ignoró con un pequeño, "Hn."_

_El anterior solamente sonrió con esa sonrisa exasperante que Fuji solía usar. "Ne, Ryu-chan, tienes algunos interéses románticos?"_

_El menor levantó una ceja y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué?"_

"_Saa…te gustaría ir a una cita este sábado?" _

_Los ojos de Ryoma se ensancharon con sorpresa y de Nuevo preguntó, "¿Por qué?". Fue empujado contra la pared, mientras Akuma lo besaba. Estaba demasiado shockeado para moverse, no tenía experiencia en esa clase de situación. _

_Después de que el adolescente mayor lo dejase, frotó la mejilla de Ryoma con gentileza. "Por tú me interesas."_

No dijo nada después de ese momento embarazoso. Ryoma se sonrojó con un rojo brillante pensando en eso.

Mirando fijamente el techo, se preguntó si tomaría la oferta de Akuma. _Él es interesante. Quizás él sea bueno en tennis como Fuji-sempai, es bien parecido como Fuji también._ La mirada de Ryoma era fija cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Se golpeó la cabeza con su almohada. _Estúpidas hormonas._

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

Los Fujis y el pálido Kuroiryu se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Serami estaba lista para estallar en lágrimas. Hakiji y Syuusuke estaban tiesos masticando su comida. Yuuta y Yumiko escogieron los asientos más lejanos del adolescente de ojos rojos, y trataron de comer su comida. Akuma estaba aparentemente olvidado de las reacciones de su familia, y estaba comiendo su arroz calmadamente.

"Saa…esa fue una comida deliciosa Serami-san," dijo educadamente.

"Gracias," la madre masculló, agarrando el cuchillo.

"¿Voy a lavar mi plato?"

"No, nada más déjalo en el fregadero."

Akuma asintió, y después de que lo hiciera, se fue al cuarto de huéspedes, que era ahora su habitación.

Una vez su hubo ido, Serami estalló en llanto inmediatamente, arrojándole su plato a Hakiji. "POR QUÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ! POR QUÉ!"

Hakiji esquivó el plato, y retrocedió cuando se estrelló sobre el piso, mandando a la comida a volar. "Rin murió. Y entonces nosotros tenemos que cuidar de él."

"TOMAR CUIDADO DE ÉL! CASI DESTRUYE NUESTRA FAMILIA!. YO NO VOY A PERMITIR ESTO!. LLÉVENLO A UN ORFANATO!. NO ME IMPORTA!" Serami chilló.

Los chicos Fuji recordaron ligeramente la lucha cuando Akuma llegó por primera vez.

"Lo siento, pero Rin lo puso en su testamento que tendría que cuidar de-"

"FUE SU CULPA POR ENGENDRAR ESE...ESE MONSTRUO!. POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE CUIDARLO NOSOTROS?. ADEMÁS, ESTÁ SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA CUIDARSE DE SÍ MISMO!"

"Se lo debo a Rin… por favor Serami, cálmate!" el morocho imploró.

"DEBERLE ESO A ELLA!"

"Por que…" Hakiji miró tristemente el mantel. Los sollozos de su esposa se hicieron más ruidosos, y cayó sobre sus rodillas. El hombre se arrodilló abajo, intentando reconfortarla, pero Serami nada más lloró aún más fuerte.

Syuusuke abandonó la mesa, mientras Yumiko y Yuuta se encargaron de limpiar la mesa tanto como limpiar el desastre.

Escaleras arriba, Akuma estaba esperando por su medio-hermano. "Saa...espero que no haya causado demasiados problemas..." hizo una mueca, recostándose sobre la puerta del cuarto de Fuji.

El chico de ojos azules de noveno grado gruñó, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Maa…no hay necesidad de ser hostil," Akuma pretendió llorar. "¿No eres mi hermano?" gimoteó patéticamente, irritando a Syuusuke.

"¡Medio-hermano!" _¡Y tengo todo el derecho de ser hostil!_

Akuma se encogió. "De todas formas, cuánto sabes tú acerca de Ryu-chan?"

"Ryu-chan?. Ryoma?. Qué con él?" Syuusuke preguntó. "_¿Qué es lo que quieres con él?_"

"Sólo quería saber más acerca del kawaii Ryu-chan," guiñó extensamente. "No es adorable?. Sabe tan delicioso como se ve, sabes."

Las órbitas de zafiro crecieron con incredulidad, y empujó de pronto a Akuma hacia la pared. "¿Qué le hiciste?". Interrogó, agarrando el collar del chico pálido. _No lo hiciste..._

"Saa…Celoso, Syuu-chan?". Akuma bromeó, no intimidado con las acciones ásperas de Syuucuke. "Solamente lo besé, eso es todo. Ryoma es tan inocente, no lo crees?. No te enciende?"

"Estás enfermo!"

De repente, Akuma empujó a Syuusuke contra la pared opuesta. "Ahora, ahora Syuu-chan, es grosero llamar los nombres de cada uno. Además, tú estás tan enfermo como yo," murmuró.

--- --- 000 --- ---

**Notas de la autora**: Wai! Nunca pesé recibir tantas reviews por esta historia ...(llora feliz). De todas formas, yo nunca pensé que Akuma fuera albino, por que él tiene el cabello negro y pensé que los albinos tenían la piel _y_ el cabello blanco, con los ojos rojos. También, nada más para decirles, Akuma significa diablo (algunos dicen que es demonio, pero yo creo que es diablo) en japonés. Kuroiryu significa dragón negro (es una traducción muy escasa de eso...creo...). Para mi historia original, _Dragon Clans_, él es el príncipe de Kuroiryu.

**Notas de la traductora**: Bueno, arriba la autora hace unas aclaraciones muy interesantes sobre la historia, ejem, en especial lo del significado del nombre de Akuma, jaja, por eso debe de ser el título!. Pues ya, en fin, les agradezco un montón todos los reviews, ya que hay muy pocos fics yaoi de tenipuri en castellano. En fin, y que, como se verá luego y como me dijo la autora, Akuma va a usar a Ryoma, pero ciertamente le recuerda a una persona que fue especial para él. En fin, eso luego se verá en los próximos capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Arius Kei 

**Traductora**:- Nasaki

**Disclaimer**:- PoT no me pertenece a mí, y este fic es una traducción. (ahá, mi primera traducción, n.ñ)

**Warning**:- este es un fic YAOI, FujixRyomaxOC, si no te gusta te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen. _"El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida"._

**Aclaraciones**:- los pensamientos de los personajes van en _cursiva_; Seishun Gakuen sería lo mismo que Seigaku (es Seigaku en realidad si se fijan bien u.u); lo que está entre "..." son los diálogos entre los personajes.

**Diablo de hermano**

**Capítulo tres**

"_Eres tan sádico, Akuma," la chica de ojos esmeralda dijo, su boca abierta caprichosamente para arriba en una sonrisa dispar._

"_Saa…¿de verdad?." Replicó él inocentemente, pretendiendo pensar por un momento. "Maa...Yo supongo" le devolvió una mueca._

"_Tch…"_

Akuma abrió sus ojos, mirando fijamente el techo marrón-ambarino. Una sonrisa amarga sustituyó la usual mueca misteriosa, mientras se levantaba para prepararse para la escuela. De cualquier modo, una vez caminó escaleras abajo para comer el desayuno, inmediatamente, su cara estaba vacía de cualquier tristeza.

Syuusuke le dedicó una mirada gélida, mientras el resto de la familia rápidamente bajaron sus miradas. Akuma se sentó rápidamente, sonriendo como si no estuviera nada mal. Comió su comida más rápido, y cortésmente le agradeció a Serami. De nuevo, ella forzó una sonrisa.

_Tan tontos y estúpidos_, Akuma pensó, caminando hacia el colegio. _¿No pensarían que me daría cuenta?. Honestamente..._ Syuusuke iba a continuación de él, pero no se sintió atormentado por su medio-hermano. Una vez los dos estaban cercanos a las canchas de tennis, el chico de cabello negro recordó que Ryoma no le había dado una respuesta. Alargó su sonrisa, y apresuró su paso al caminar.

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

Fuji estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a Ryoma Echizen esperando en su salón de clases.

"Ohayo Echizen," saludó con su sonrisa habitual.

"Ohayo Fuji-senpai. Eto, está Kuroiryu-senpai contigo?." El chico preguntó inocentemente, no notando cuan tensa se estaba volviendo la sonrisa del adolescente de ojos azules.

"¿Para qué?." Syuusuke cuestionó, asegurándose de que su tono no sonara a interrogatorio.

"Oh, necesitaba- Oh, Kuroiryu-senpai!." Ryoma exclamó, saltando hasta el adolescente pálido. Detrás de él, Fuji se crispó levemente ante el "entusiasmo" que Ryoma mostró al ver a su medio-hermano.

"Buenos días Ryu-chan!. Entonces te recojo hoy a las siete?." Akuma preguntó, sus ojos le centelleaban. Ryoma asintió, sus mejillas se volvieron de un débil tono rojizo. "¡Maravilloso!."

Un golpe repentino los sacudió a ambos y los dos voltearon a ver a un Fuji casi avergonzado.

"Ah, gomen. Se me cayó mi libro," fue la réplica inocente.

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

A pesar del echo de que Fuji estaba sonriendo, era bastante obvio para Oishi, Eiji, Inui, y Tezuka que él estaba ... furioso. Un aura asesina rodeaba al joven prodigio todo el día, y los cuatro observaban nerviosamente como Syuusuke alanceó su pollo con un cuchillo.

Era raro ver a Fuji enojado, _realmente enojado_. La última vez que estuvo furioso, digamos, que su víctima transferida fuera de Seigaku, por suerte estaba viva.

Los estudiantes cuidaron de estar seguros de no evocar la cólera del enojado tensai sobre ellos, mientras que los profesores sabiamente lo evitaban. Incluso Inui decidió no escribir acerca de la escalofriante emoción que emitían los sádicos ojos azules, por temor a ser mutilado.

Sintiéndose un poco más valiente, Tezuka preuntó, "¿Qué pasa Fuji?."

"Oh…nada…" el chico de cabello castaño murmuró apuñalando sus pedazos de tiras picantes de pollo. Sus ojos cambiaron de puesto levemente para darle una mirada al molesto adolescente de cabello negro que se sentaba actualmente con un chico ansioso de primero. "Oh, nada está...para...nada...mal," gruñó empujando el agudo utensilio más lejos en su pedazo de carne. _Excepto por un irritante medio-hermano hijo de puta!_

Akuma estornudó en ese preciso momento.

"Salud Kuroiryu-senpai," dijo Ryoma,

"Está bien. Alguien debe de estar pensando cosas malas de mí," replicó, alargando su sonrisa, si eso era posible. _Y tengo una idea de quién._ Le dio una mirada a Syuusuke, dio una risa ahogada mentalmente por las acciones que su pariente le estaba haciendo a su pobre comida. "Ne, Ryu-kun, te dije que me llamaras Aku-chan!. Kuroiryu-senpai suena demasiado formal!." Se aseguró que su voz era suficientemente alta como para que Syuusuke lo escuchara.

El adolescente de cabellos castaño claro trató de no perder su compostura. Usualmente, eso sería un logro fácil, pero cuando un cierto medio-hermano de ojos rojos estaba cerca, era difícil. Apretó sus dientes detrás de su sonrisa espeluznante. Apretó su cuchillo tan fuerte, que se empezó a doblar. Eiji lloriqueó, colgándose de Oishi.

"¡Oishi!. ¡Fuji está asustándome!." Murmuró francamente.

"Lo se, Eiji. Lo sé," Oishi respondió, mientras confortaba dándole palmadas a la espalda del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Akuma estaba tratando de que Ryoma dijera, "Aku-chan."

"¡Vamos Ryu-chan!. ¡Es simple!. A-ku-chan!." Le sonrió descaradamente.

"Hai…Aku-chan," Ryoma musitó, sonrojándose. Horio casi escupió su bebida, observando al estudiante de primer año de cabello verde.

"¡Oh DIOS MÍO!. RYOMA SE ESTÁ SONROJANDO!." Gritó. Inmediatamente, todos los ojos voltearon al ruidoso de primer año. Ryoma se crispó mientras Fuji estaba ocupado masticando su pollo.

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

"¡NOSOTROS QUÉ!." Momo gritó sin poder creerlo. "¡REELECCIONES PARA TITULARES!. POR QUÉ!." Cuestionó a su profesora, mientras los demás detrás de él nada más miraban fijamente, mientras el poder del jugador confirmó sus pensamientos.

Sumire Ryuuzaki dio un suspiro. "No grites Momoshiro. Kuroiryu-san quiere convertirse en titular, entonces para ser justos, voy a organizar partidos entre los titulares para que Kuroiryu-san pueda tratar de ser un titular," dijo asegurando con alfileres la lámina que mostraba el orden de los partidos. "El pequeño torneo comenzará mañana. Hasta entonces Kuroiryu-san va a participar de su práctica."

"Kuroiryu-san?. ¿Quieres decir Akuma-san?." Oishi preguntó.

"Sí, el mismo, y el único." Sus ojos voltearon a ver al adolescente de cabello negro vestido en negros shorts y chaquetas, combinado con carmesí, acentuando su pálida piel. Se puso una banda roja alrededor de la frente, haciendo sus orbes rubíes más visibles. "Entonces jugamos?." Preguntó.

Estaba bastante claro que Akuma era un buen jugador de tennis. Después de todo, estaba emparentado con Syuusuke.

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

"Kuroiryu-san, vas a jugar contra Momoshiro," Inui declaró.

"Hai. Y por favor llámenme Akuma," el adolescente replicó mientras hizo girar su raqueta. El judaro de tennis de data inspeccionó las llamas y los dragones que decoraban los bordes.

"¿Tú hiciste eso?." Preguntó, mencionando las imágenes.

Akuma sacudió su cabeza. "En realidad esto es de...una amiga. Ella me la dio antes de irme de América," dijo despacio. _Bueno...eso en cierta manera es cierto..._pensó, delicadamente recorriendo las míticas criaturas pintadas en su raqueta. "De todos modos, cuál cancha?."

"La del medio," Inui respondió mientras la señalaba.

"Gracias" el adolescente de ojos rojos caminó hasta la cancha designada, inspeccionando la persona esperando por él. Se volvió hacia la izquierda, observando el partido de Ryoma contra Eiji. _Mm...Creo que mejor juego contra Ryu-kun._ 2Él parece más excitante," murmuró suavemente.

Pronto, la clase terminó, y todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Akuma le dio unas palmadas a la espalda de Momo. "Buen juego," afirmó.

"Sip!." Momo dijo felizmente. _No es tan bueno como Fuji-senpai_, pensó, casi decepcionado.

De todas maneras, Syuusuke estaba bastante sospechoso. A pesar del echo de que Momo hubiera ganado, fue por un margen muy corto. Además, nadie realmente notó que Akuma no estaba para nada cansado.

Sintiendo la mirada de su medio-hermano, el chico de ojos rojos fue con una bastante brillante idea. _Mira de cerca Syuu-chan._ Caminando hasta Ryoma, Akuma preguntó, "Entonces, te paso a buscar a las siete en punto a tu casa, cierto?." Ryoma asintió como respuesta. "De acuerdo, te veo después Ryu-chan." Asegurándose de que Syuusuke aún lo estaba observando, Akuma se inclinó y capturó los labios de Ryoma.

Desafortunadamente para el chico de primer año, todos en la cancha estaban observándolos.

"NYA!. BESARON A RYOMA!." Eiji gritó, mientras los otros permanecieron con la boca abierta, incluyendo al estoico capitán.

_TÚ BASTARDO!. _Fuji gritó mentalmente. Oh, iba a conseguir venganza. Los engranajes en su cabeza giraban rápidamente, planeando la defunción de su medio-hermano. Por una vez, desde que Akuma había llegado, sonrió con su sonrisa sádica.

Akuma sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del chico de ojos dorados. "Adiós," murmuró sofocadamente, antes de irse lentamente, dejando a un muy sonrojado Ryoma.

_Syuu-chan, estás listo para jugar mi juego?._

--- --- --- 000 --- --- ---

**Notas de la autora**: perdón por la larga espera!. Mi computadora borró el tercer capítulo de Diablo de hermano. No podía recordar que escribí así que...esto es probablemente no tan bueno como el original.

**Notas de la traductora**: este capítulo está bastante bueno, aunque sí un poco corto, no me imaginó como sería el capítulo que a la autora se le borró. Humm, ojalá lo hubiera guardado en un disquete o un CD o algo así. En fin, igual, este capítulo está muy bien escrito y Syuusuke está algo ... ¿celoso?. ¿Esa es la palabra?. Jiji, pues eso parece. Gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que les gusta este fic, y en fin, espero que cuando la autora lo actualice, pueda subir otro capítulo.


End file.
